1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to vapor dispensing systems, and more particularly to systems for dispensing a liquid substance as a vapor.
2. Related Prior Art
Attention is directed to the following references:
4,377,399 Bryson Mar. 22, 1983 PA1 4,303,617 Bryson Dec. 1, 1981 PA1 4,229,415 Bryson Oct. 21, 1980 PA1 3,885,737 Watkins May 27, 1975